fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kimlasca warrior
Otherarrow (talk) 14:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Order Hi there! Sorry if this seems like nitpicking, but the galleries do have an informal order to them that I've been trying to keep up with, and since you are uploading cards from the new TCG, I was hoping you'd help stick with it? I have an example character page here which also has a mock up of the recommended gallery order. Thanks again for all the help!--Otherarrow (talk) 18:40, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, I wasn't sure how it was being ordered so this is great, thanks! I'll be sure to follow it accordingly. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 18:47, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Huh. Fancy running into you here. Didn't realize you came to this wiki Kim! Nice of you to be uploading these images though~ I'm assuming you got them from ze blog, yes? Xenomic (talk) 06:49, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there! :D Yup, yup, I got most of it from there although I had to get creative with the others. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 06:51, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm...I see. I noticed some that I've never seen before, such as Tiki3 (omg so cuuuute!), so wondering where you got that one from ha. Xenomic (talk) 06:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Ohh, I think that one was part of the new cards event, you can find it and the rest of the others here. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 06:57, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. I guess they just never showed it on their Twitter account yet (I know I've seen the bikini Cordelia one there and on Serenes, though didn't realize that was part of that event too). Mannn...wish I could get all of her cards, as well as Nowi's! Baaaaaaw! >_< Xenomic (talk) 07:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Oh, I think you're think I said another blog. There's another one that has them even clearer that I posted on Otherarrow's page. You can find those there without the SAMPLE on them (for most of them anyways). That's the one I meant ehehehe. ^^; Xenomic (talk) 07:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nice, the Nowi and Cordelia look great although I'm looking very forward to the Fates cards. But maaaaaan, Japan gets everything. And actually, that's the exact blog I was perusing lol. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 07:06, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Really? Huh. Wonder why it says sample on some of them like Tiki's? Strange. @_@;; ::::::Yeah, ikr? Nevermind the old TCG cards, these ones are the ones I wanna get now ha. But all that money and unlikely hood of ever getting them...T-T As for Fates, dunno how interested I'm in that yet. I still got a few more games to play in the series myself (only played FE3 (both books), FE8, FE11, and FE12. And read up on FE13 for the most part). No Tiki or Nowi makes me a sad panda (no, they're not my favorites of the series, what're you talking about!? That's crazy talk!). Xenomic (talk) 07:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC)